


Marine Life Institute

by Believe_in_the_Journey (orphan_account)



Category: Finding Dory (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marine Life Institute, They are lesbians, Total Fluff, dorky moms being dorky, probably, the two lesbians from Finding Dory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Believe_in_the_Journey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I don't like titles. Fight me)<br/>Okay so I saw the movie and I really wanted to write something with the two ladies that everyone has been fighting over whether they're married or not. So... here it is. </p>
<p>Ann is the longer haired one that looks the most like a mom and was wearing a grey shirt.<br/>Jess is the shorter haired one with the striped turtleneck and purple coat that would make like a superb mom but looks less like a mom and more like a well-dressed like.... sales clerk or something</p>
<p>I will forever know them as Ann and Jess so... *shrug* deal with it or join me I guess. (Oooooh I'd love if everyone joined me...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marine Life Institute

**Author's Note:**

> Also I know tagging the characters' names when they are not given actual names may be dumb but.... I want to tag them so.... I will

Ann loved animals. If she had the money for it, she would have every stray cat, dog, mouse, fish, and lizard she could find. She probably still would, if her apartment building allowed it. And even  _ then _ , she still would have snuck in a few cages of mice and a bowl of fish if it weren’t for Jess. The woman hated animals. Like, seriously could not stand them. It was one of the things they bickered often over their years of dating. Even getting Jess to a zoo was a challenge. 

Actually, not even. Nor was it a challenge. It was totally impossible. It did not make sense, though. One would look at Jess who was sweet and fantastic with kids and think that she would be just as loving with animals. 

However, Jess, despite this crucial flaw, was, again, incredibly sweet. Ann was sitting on their couch watching the Discovery Channel when Jess came home, hands behind her back and a bright smile on her face.

Ann smiled at her softly, happy to see her. Jess looked so lovely with her light blue scarf that complimented her grey eyes. Ann was still baffled by how well Jess managed to match outfits in a manner that made her look even more beautiful. “Hello, darling.”

Jess leaned forward to kiss her before sitting down. “Can you turn the TV off for a minute, Ann?”

“How was your day?” Ann asked after she had.

“Great, Marcus’ son started today and he’s so useless but he brought everyone coffee and tried really hard. I think he’ll catch on. Buuuut, that’s not what I want to talk about. How much do you love me?” Jess was grinning, hands still behind her back.

Ann hummed as she thought of the best description for her love. Jess squirmed impatiently, though she was doing her best to wait for a response. Ann’s eyes lit up and she sat up in excitement. “I love you more than I love putting honey on my biscuits and more than the mass of the sun. I love you-”

“Ann.” Jess interrupted.

“I love you more than Noah loved Allie and more than Martha Stewart loves food.” Ann said with her gentle smile. 

“Ann, love.” Jess sighed.

“Yes?” 

“It was rhetorical.” Jess smiled. It was the sort of look that read ‘ _Wow, I really love you, silly little lady_.’

“Oh. Okay, so why did you ask then, dearest?” Ann inquired, tilting her head curiously.

“I have a gif-” Jess began.

“Oh, sweetie. Our anniversary isn’t for another two weeks and we were just going to have some alone time at home this year. No money, remember?” Ann said, fretfully. 

“Hush. I really wanted to do this for you. I know how much you want to.” Jess smiled reassuringly.

“Did you get me a little Georgie?” Ann asked, eyes wide with hope.

“Better.” The smile turned into an excited smirk. “This is way better than a rat.” Jess pulled her hands into view in front of her. Two white slips of paper were held between her long, narrow fingers. 

Ann grabbed one, her rush causing her shoulder-length hair to fall in her face. Jess pushed it back so she could see. Ann’s eyes grew wider and she stared at Jess in disbelief for a moment before hugging her tightly. 

“Thank you so much!” Ann said into her wife’s neck. “A zoo is one thing but this is the best gift-”

“So I chose the right place?” Jess asked, already knowing the answer.

“The Marine Life Institute? Yes!” Ann kissed Jess’ forehead, extremely pleased by such an amazing gesture from her animal-hating wife.

“Good.” Jess looked incredibly proud of herself. It was a look Ann could hardly resist. She kissed Jess again, this time on her pretty little lips. It was short but sweet and gentle.

“I love you,” Jess told her, looking up at her happily.

“I love you, too. You deserve a butternut squash casserole.” Ann said, setting her ticket on the side table and pulling her wife to her feet. 

“My favorite.” Jess sighed dreamily. 

“Isn’t it great that I happened to make one today?” Ann commented with a little smirk as she pulled the short-haired woman to the kitchen.

“You’re my favorite person in the whole world. Nobody makes a better vegetarian casserole.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If people like I'll write a second chapter  
> If people don't like.... I'll probably still write a second chapter.  
> But either way: please leave kudos and comments. I thrive off comments. If you for some reason only feel like doing one, please leave a comment. comments are way more helpful. I can improve if given a comment (critique or positive feedback)  
> Thank you for reading at all though!


End file.
